


tokki & stitch

by fromzerohs (greymooses)



Series: kismet-verse [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Gen, and an unnamed female character, animal adoption, changki are platonic soulmates tbh, idk how tf to tag this, just really soft fluff about kyun and his doggos, no practicing in this tho, there are dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/fromzerohs
Summary: kismet-verse, ~ two years agochangkyun celebrates his birthday by dragging kihyun and saja to an animal shelter to look at dogs. he leaves with two.





	tokki & stitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wngkyns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wngkyns/gifts).

> !!! this is not very stand-alone you will probably be very confused if you're not following the main story. !!!
> 
> hahaha so i'm blocked and was like hm what do people want to know about kismet-verse maybe i can drabble and a friend suggested DOGGOS and well this monster came out in like two hours. my definition of drabble is basically not read back and unedited, but here have a one-shot about changkyun getting tokki and stitch.

changkyun moves into his new house in the middle of a snowstorm.

it’s cold and terrible and he feels horrible for the movers he hired, but he feels worse when kihyun slips on his new walkway and falls on his ass.

he laughs, but he feels bad. really.

it’s a beautiful place that took him a year of looking to find: all hardwood floors and dark, exposed beams and skylights and a large kitchen that he will fully admit is more for kihyun’s benefit than his own. the outside is brick, and there’s only a small yard, but the neighborhood is good and saja needs more entertainment than a yard would provide anyway.

she’s almost three now, her puppy energy quietly fading away and leaving behind a confident, headstrong girl that keeps him on his toes with how smart she is.

two weeks after the move, on his birthday — when saja is settled and confident in her new space — he drags her and kihyun to a shelter.

kihyun seems surprised this is all he wants to do for his birthday, but changkyun is resolute.

he’s been thinking about getting another dog for a while now, and he doesn’t really see any reason left to _not_.

"are we looking at anyone in particular?" kihyun asks him as they walk across the parking lot, breath puffing out in clouds in front of his face.

changkyun presses the button on saja’s leash to shorten it, keeping her closer to his side. "nope," he answers.

"okay," kihyun says, shrugging.

changkyun firmly believes that animals choose their owners, not the other way around. saja came from a breeder, but he spent a lot of time researching his options and communicating with the person about what kind of person he was and what kind of dog he wanted. when he picked up saja at the airport as a puppy, she climbed right out of the carrier, into his arms, and licked his nose. he was satisfied with that as her making a choice. if there’s a dog here that wants to go home with him, it will let him know.

when they enter, an older woman at the front desk looks up and takes in the three of them. "good afternoon, boys," she says, smiling.

"and girl," changkyun corrects her, pointing to saja. "i’d like to look at the dogs," he says, wordlessly handing the leash to kihyun. he understands anyway, taking saja and sitting on a bench near the door.

the woman watches the exchange and seems like she wants to ask questions, but she remains polite. she stands quietly as changkyun takes his gloves off and stuffs them in his jacket pockets before asking him to follow her to the kennels.

they wind through a short hallway, past a door that opens into a room of cats in small cages, and changkyun frowns. he’s not really a cat person, but they deserve so much better, he thinks.

the hallway ends at a door that says "canines", and the woman stops. "there are information sheets posted on all of the cages. the two at the very end have warnings posted, but please don’t stick your fingers inside the cage. almost everyone does well with other dogs," she rattles off what is obviously a typical speech before letting people inside.

"okay," changkyun acknowledges, nodding. he unwraps his scarf from around his neck and leaves the ends hanging free.

"if you find someone you like, come get me. adoption approval would require a supervised visit with any other animals in the house, so it’s good that you brought your dog. is she the only one?"

"saja," changkyun clarifies. "she’s the only other pet in the house. the man is a friend and colleague that watches her sometimes, so i wanted him to be here as well."

the woman hums approvingly. "well, let me know. please don’t open any cages on your own."

"thank you," changkyun says, bowing his head. the woman turns and walks back down the hallway.

changkyun pushes open the door and is hit by the scent of two dozen dogs in an area that is not large enough for two dozen dogs.

he wants to take all of them home.

the smaller dogs are in stacked cages, one above and one below, closest to the door, with the larger dogs in runs at the far end of the room. he hasn't considered what size dog he should get; saja is basically a large lap dog, but is also used to all sizes and very well socialized, so she isn't a factor.

he starts on his left, slowly making his way down the wall of abandoned dogs. their information sheets have their names, ages or approximate ages, and basic information about their previous homes or where they were found. some have red text indicating they might not be good with kids or cats. most pay no attention to him.

at the end of the left side is one of the dogs the woman mentioned — a medium-sized mastiff that looks extremely sweet to changkyun and runs up to the cage door, but nonetheless, changkyun keeps his fingers away. the information sheet says it was the only dog in its previous home, so probably not a good option for him with another loyal, headstrong breed in his pack already.

moving to the other side, he passes a few large mutts in runs who are, as with most of the dogs so far, more interested in napping or their treats than him.

halfway back to the door, somewhat defeated, changkyun comes to a beautiful tricolor, cavalier king charles spaniel. the dog gets up and comes to the cage door as he’s reading the information sheet: three years old, purebred, was in a home with the dog below him, owner passed away.

changkyun looks to the cage below, finds a blue italian greyhound, and rolls his eyes. shelters are a necessarily evil, and he knows most of the staff do the best they can, but they always generate a mixture of sadness and disgust in him. the greyhound’s information sheet is identical to the spaniel’s.

he sticks a hand up to the top cage door and the spaniel sniffs him, then licks his palm. "why the hell are you boys in separate cages?" he asks out loud, as if they can answer him. the greyhound gets up and approaches the door, sticking his nose through the bars and sniffing changkyun’s leg.

changkyun squats on the ground in front of the cages and bites his lip. both dogs sit at their cage doors and watch him quietly while he thinks.

he didn’t plan on two dogs. but he has the room. cavaliers and italian greyhounds are both pretty laid back breeds, and these are both males, so they’re likely even more relaxed. they both came up to him. he sticks a thumb nail in his mouth and chews on it. most importantly, he might be the best chance these dogs have to stay together.

changkyun stands, mind made up. "i’ll be back, guys," he tells them, and heads out of the room and down the hallway to the front.

kihyun spots him before the woman. he tips his head to the side — a silent question from across the room — and changkyun nods at him. kihyun gives a gentle tug on saja’s leash and she stands up with him as changkyun approaches. he takes her leash from kihyun and she sniffs his pants where the italian greyhound was sticking his nose.

the woman from before comes out of an office behind them. "did you find anyone?" she asks.

"can we meet the cavalier and greyhound pair?" changkyun requests, watching kihyun’s eyes go wide as he realizes what changkyun has said.

"pair?" he whispers, practically bouncing on his feet.

"i’ll need you to fill out an application," the woman says, moving behind the desk and pulling a clipboard from the top of a stack near the printer. she hands it to him with a pen. "the adoption fee would be 300,000 for both of them."

changkyun nods. "that’s not a problem," he says to the woman, then looks to his side. "saja, sit," he commands, raising a finger to point at the ceiling. she immediately obeys, and he puts the handle of her leash in his pocket. the woman’s mouth opens in a surprised "o", just barely, and changkyun feels pride swell in his chest.

the form is a basic questionnaire, asking for his information, questions about his life and lifestyle (where he is forced to reluctantly admit that he is indeed a _person who runs every day_), other pets or people in the home, and information about his veterinarian (himself). 

when he’s done writing, he hands the clipboard back and the woman looks it over. "i think she likes you," kihyun leans into his side and whispers into his ear. changkyun elbows him in the ribs.

"follow me, please," she says, leaving the clipboard behind the desk. she brings them all to a large, enclosed room with another bench next to the door and a soft chair like one might find in a living room across from it. changkyun leads saja to the chair and sits on the edge of the seat while kihyun takes the bench. "i’ll be back," the woman tells them, and steps out, closing the door.

"a pair!" kihyun almost yells as soon as the door shuts. "oh my god! but are you insane?"

"yes, but also no. they’re small, lazy breeds. i have so much room now, ki," changkyun explains, running his fingers down saja’s back while she drools on his knee. "they were together before they came here. their owner died, apparently."

"that's sad," kihyun frowns.

"i don't know. they were towards the end. everyone else ignored me."

"poor saja, replaced by not one but two dogs," kihyun jokes.

changkyun sighs. kihyun is half-playing, but he knows his friend loves her as if he were her own. when she was nine months old, she ran off an intruder at changkyun's apartment when kihyun was watching her one weekend. kihyun has been her second dad ever since.

"you can't have her," he shoots back, rolling his eyes.

kihyun gasps, faking offense. "i would never dream of suggesting—" he's cut off by the door opening.

changkyun tightens his grip on saja’s leash. the woman enters with both dogs trailing behind her and closes the door.

"oh my god, look at you precious things," kihyun mumbles. "changkyunnie, look at them."

changkyun smiles. "i know, hyung." he looks to saja, who is very interested in the new arrivals, but is sticking close to changkyun’s feet. "it’s okay, princess, you can go to meet them," he tells her, scratching behind her ear and releasing the lock on her leash.

he looks up to the woman. "she’s extremely well-trained and wonderful with other dogs," he assures her.

"i’m sure she is, with an owner such as yourself," she says sweetly.

kihyun makes a face at him from across the room and he tries not to laugh.

saja approaches the boys and after a few sniffs, she lies down in front of them and lets them move around her.

"oh, what a good girl," kihyun coos at her. changkyun agrees. the boys spend a minute sniffing around her. the italian greyhound nips at her side and she gently smacks him with a paw. the woman overseeing the whole thing laughs.

when they’re bored with saja, they approach changkyun with renewed vigor and each stand to put their front paws on his knees. he places his hands on their heads — the cavalier on his left and the italian greyhound on his right — and something _shifts_, letting him know he’s stuck with them now. he pouts at kihyun, who just shrugs.

"hey, boys, do you want to come home with us?" changkyun asks them, and they prod his knees with their noses. "how do you feel about having a sister?" the italian greyhound pants happily, and the cavalier lowers himself to the ground and curls up on changkyun’s shoe.

the woman clears her throat politely, and changkyun looks over to kihyun again.

"do you think you can handle three when you house sit?" he asks.

"changkyunnie, if you don’t take them both, i might do it instead," he whines. he clicks his tongue to try to get their attention. changkyun thinks he hears him whimper when the greyhound finally trots over to him and licks his hand.

"if you don’t mind me saying," the woman speaks up, "this is one of the best meetings i’ve seen. these boys are very sweet and i don’t think they would be any problem. they seem to really like saja, as well."

"yeah," changkyun agrees. "i’d love to take them."

the woman grins. "i’m so happy for them, and you. let me go get their paperwork," she says. "if you’d like to stay here with them, i can run your payment and bring everything to you."

changkyun nods and pulls his wallet out of his back pocket. he hands his credit card to the woman and she bows her head before backing out of the room.

the spaniel stands and goes to sniff kihyun’s shoes, but returns to changkyun and jumps into the chair next to him, pushing at his hand on his lap with his nose. changkyun huffs a laugh and runs his hand down the dog’s body.

"happy birthday, changkyunnie," kihyun chirps.

"thanks, hyung," changkyun says softly.

  


**Author's Note:**

> the end is trash and i'm sorry for that but i got Tired. >.< life is kicking my ass again and i just can't get deal with chapter 4 rn.
> 
> 1\. tokki and stitch had different names at the shelter but i was too lazy to come up with shelter names, so they're just... referenced as breeds.  
2\. lots of liberties taken with how shelters operate in korea don't @ me i'm sorry it was supposed to be a DRABBLE.  
3\. kudos and comments really are wonderful even if it's just screaming so please know i appreciate those so much.
> 
> if you have other suggestions for things you might want to know about the universe that i could write as short dumb drabble things, please let me knooooow okay thanks again. [twt](http://twitter.com/fromzerohs).


End file.
